matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Barnaby
Trevor J. Barnaby is a member of Her Majesty's SAS. History Early History In eighteen years, he never a failed in a mission. He was also associated with Damon Larkham. He once spoke at a conference for U.K. and U.S. soldiers, among them Shane Schofield. Ice Station Barnaby was alerted to the distress call coming from Wilkes Ice Station about an apparent alien spacecraft, and was ordered to secure it for the British. With a force of fifty men he made his way to Wilkes and jammed an outgoing transmission, and ordered the Marine forces to lay down their arms. However Schofield was not prepared to fight a suicidal battle and made a run for it, so Barnaby sent some of his men after them while he continued on to Wilkes. Upon arriving he ordered a team to head down to the cavern immediately, and found Scott "Snake" Kaplan handcuffed to a pole. Barnaby noted that British Intelligence suspected him of being ICG, and mocked Snake for killing his own men too early. He then ordered Nero to kill the French scientists with Snake, not caring about their pleas for democracy. Barnaby was informed that his Tritonal 80/20 charges were being set up - as part of his plan to transport the spacecraft once it was secured - and that two prisoners from the American hovercrafts, and Marine and a girl, were on their way. When Book arrived, Barnaby interrogated him to find out if Schofield had sent men down to the cavern with the spaceship. Unable to get a response, Barnaby demanded Snake to tell him the truth under the threat of death, and Snake admitted that there were people down there. Barnaby had Nero string up Book by his own Maghook and allowed a pod of Killer Whales to fed on the Marine. When Schofield arrived, Barnaby's men caught him, and Barnaby was delighted he was still alive, having heard he had gone over a cliff and had wanted to met him. Appreciating Schofield's fighting spirit despite his hopeless situation, he decided to allow him and Snake to fight to the death, the winner being allowed to live slightly longer. Arriving in the drilling room after the fight, Barnaby was disappointed that Schofield had won and had Nero prepare to hang him over the diving pool as he had done to Book. However Schofield managed to escape and temporarily blind Barnaby and his men before retrieving the girl. His men soon located them on the C-deck bridge, and called Schofield's bluff that he would kill everyone if he didn't get a safe route out. But as Nero retracted the bridge, Schofield's true plan succeeded; having placed nitrogen charges so that they would kill all of Barnaby's men on C-deck, having employed some of Barnaby's teachings from years before. Barnaby, believing he still had men in the cavern with the spacecraft, decided to head down there in the diving bell, and despite some man already being in there, he began making his way down. However Schofield arrived and the two fought inside the bell before Schofield got out and used a harpoon to crack the bell's window, breaking its internal pressure and causing it to crush Barnaby to death. After Death Barnaby's actions may have called into question his past, or whether or not he undertook the Wilkes mission without proper authorisation. In any case, Damon Larkham was arrested during the investigations, presumably because the pair were involved in other criminal activity. (Scarecrow) Personality . Trivia Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Ice Station Category:British Characters Category:British Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists